As fashion changes, an increasing number of families are inclined to apply dedicate and light racks with high textural quality to arrange articles thereon. Generally, a typical rack comprises a shelf-board for placing objects and a plurality of legs for supporting the shelf-board. Such racks are light, simple, elegant, and reliable in structure, which may illuminate the modern domestic decoration with regnant fashion. However, for the purposes of storage and transport, manufacturers or merchants usually pack up disassembled parts and accessories of the rack with a case. Accordingly, upon purchase consumers may be faced with a troublesome task of assembling the confusing components together again, which is time-consuming and laborious. Moreover, these racks would occupy much more room and sometimes cause inconvenience especially when no articles need lying upon the racks.
Hence, a need has arisen for providing an improved rack to overcome the aforementioned problems.